


Zombie Peter

by infinitywarbrokeme



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mary Jane is A Good Girlfriend, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Sick Peter Parker, peter parker needs sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitywarbrokeme/pseuds/infinitywarbrokeme
Summary: Peter gets sick with the flu but goes to school anyways. Mary Jane is smarter than she appears to be, thank you very much.
Relationships: May Parker & Mary Jane Watson, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Zombie Peter

**Tuesday**

High school is where germs make themselves home. It’s that time of the year when no one is safe from the seasonal flu, and that’s including Spider-Man himself. With the powers that he has from the spider bite, Peter Parker is just as human as anyone else.It’s January, and the flu has arrived at Midtown High. 

The sound of the alarm clock echoes throughout the room as Peter Parker awakens with a silent groan. His body feels like it has been on a fifty a-mile lap marathon, his head feels like it’s about to explode, and he feels like he was sent to Hell only to be sent back to Earth. Forcing himself to get out of bed, he rolls himself off the bed and makes his way to the washroom to get ready for the day. The reflection in the mirror shows his face pale, his eyes are bloodshot, and dark circles are around his eyes.

“Let’s get this over with,” he tells himself. “Let’s go, Parker.” 

After he gets ready for the day, he heads to the kitchen and meets Aunt May. 

“Peter,” Aunt May greets and realizes how ill he looks. “You look terrible. Why don’t you lie down while I make some tea, yeah?”

“I can’t because I have a test today in Chemistry.” He tells her as his voice cracks. 

“You better take care of yourself, young man.” The older woman reprimands him. 

Peter takes a deep breath as he’s amazed with the woman who has raised him since childhood. “May,” he says. “You know me, I always take care of myself.”

“That’s not what Mary Jane says,” she states. “You should listen to her more; she knows what she’s talking about. That woman is a smart cookie.”

Peter takes a look at the wall clock and grabs his bag. “Listen, I really have to head to school, but I’ll talk to you later. ``I love you.”

“Alright, honey, I love you.”

~~

After yet another horrific bus ride, he finally arrives at school. His senses are dialed up due to sickness, and that makes him want to crawl into a ball. He can smell old gym socks from lockers away, the metal of his locker makes his fingers curl, and let's not start on the sound of the warning bell. He enters the Chemistry room and takes his seat next to Mary Jane. 

Mary Jane looks at her boyfriend with one of her eyebrows rising up in concern. "Pete, are you okay?" 

He turns to her and smiles. "I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well."

She chuckles to herself. "Honey, I'm not stupid. After this test, we're leaving to get you to a doctor and getting you home to get some sleep because black is not your color." She doesn't leave any room for argument as the class bell rings. 

Peter sighs but gives in anyway. He knows better than to argue with a woman, and Mary Jane is woman enough for the both of them. Being raised to respect women as human beings, he nods and smiles as he turns away. He loves her more than life itself and would do anything to make her feel serenity and going to the doctor does count as doing such a thing. 

Peter and Mary Jane complete their tests within thirty minutes, and Mary Jane pulled Peter's bag up to her shoulder. "We're leaving." 

He gets up, turns in the test to the teacher, and leaves the room with her. He can add _won't take bullshit_ on the list about her, but that's a good thing in his eyes because it's M.J. They head to the office to check out and head to the doctor's office.

* * *

The office is small but in a sense that's meant to be good. Neither of them understand the reason why they love the office being small. Peter has his head on her shoulder and feels a soft set of lips to his forehead. 

"You have a fever." She whispers to him. 

"I know." He says as he takes a deep breath. 

He snuggles closer to her. 

"Pete, I'll give you all the snuggles when we get to your home."

They remain like this until a nurse calls him into the room. "Parker?"

Peter and Mary Jane stands up and make their way into a room. The doctor walks in minutes later. 

"Hi," Dr. Erika greets. "What's happening?"

Mary Jane reads the magazine while Peter talks to the doctor. She overhears a conversation between the two and decides to add her opinion. "He looks like a zombie, and I'm positive that he has the flu."

The doctor writes a few notes and performs some test. "I want to put you on some antibiotics and ask that you don't return to school until next week."

Peter nods. "Alright, thanks." 

* * *

Peter and Mary Jane sit on the couch as Aunt May has sits two cups of tea on the coffee table. 

"Mary Jane, you might as well just move in here," Aunt May says as she sits on her chair. "You can detect Peter's bull from a mile away." 

The younger woman laughs as she pulls his head onto his lap. "Yeah, he's an idiot but he's my idiot." 

Peter learned a lesson in all of this: Don't act like you're not sick around your girlfriend.


End file.
